1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a graph display control apparatus, a graph display control method and a non-transitory storage medium having stored thereon a graph display control program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a situation where a graph of a function formula is studied, there is a time when characteristics of the graph would like to be found by moving the graph in a coordinate system.
Therefore, these days, a graph display apparatus such as a graph scientific calculator displays grid lines on a display screen in such a way that the grid lines align with gradations of coordinate axes, moves a graph in response to a user operation in such a way that a specific point on the graph specified through a touch operation or the like matches a crossing position of the grid lines and updates a graph formula of the graph to be displayed, which is described, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2011-039689. With this art, a graph is moved and the characteristics of the graph can be studied in relation to coordinates of a specific point.